Still In My Dreams
by KatyMcMahon62
Summary: Quand le rêve rattrape la réalité Nino ne sait plus où donner de la tête... (OhMiya)


**STILL IN MY DREAMS**

-J'EN AI ASSEZ !

Ma voix avait retentie à travers tout le studio. Il braqua son regard sur mon visage que je devinai extrêmement rouge. Je ne pouvais dire comment cela avait commencé mais maintenant je pouvais l'affirmer, j'en avais marre de lui et de ses tentatives peu discrètes à mon égard.

Je l'aimais bien mais certainement pas comme lui l'entendait. Oui il m'arrivait d'avoir les mains trop baladeuses toutefois jamais mes pensées ne m'avaient entrainées au-delà de ce que les autres croyaient, ce n'était que du fan service, rien d'autre !

Contrairement à lui, qui prenait notre petit jeu bien trop à cœur, durant les émissions il laissait toujours entendre de fausses notes, celles qui faisaient crier nos fans. Au début j'avais trouvé ça amusant néanmoins aujourd'hui ç'en devenait pesant mais il ne semblait pas le comprendre. Pourquoi alors que ça le touchait lui aussi ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, m'expliquais-je, arrête ce genre de connerie, on en a déjà assez bouffé.

Irrité je savais que mes mots le blessaient mais il fallait une bonne fois pour toute mettre les choses au point.

-Tes phrases, repris-je, tes gestes, tout peut avoir des conséquences sur nos relations cependant tu ne te fixe pas de limites et ça nous conduit toujours à des choses que j'aimerai vraiment éviter. Pense un peu à moi, comment je peux trouver quelqu'un si tout le monde pense que je suis gay.

-Toi ! Toi ! Toi ! Il n'y en a toujours que pour toi ! S'emporta-t-il finalement. Je vais te dire, tu n'es qu'un égoïste, tu n'arrive même pas à voir ce qui te passe sous le nez. Tu veux que j'arrête ?! Ok ! Alors arrêtons une bonne fois pour toute mais toi aussi pense un peu aux autres !

Sur ceci il tourna des talons me laissant seul avec le staff qui tentait de se faire le plus petit possible. Nous n'avions pas était discret et notre dispute avait été d'ordre privé mais il fallait qu'elle éclate même si maintenant mon cœur se resserrait durement dans ma poitrine. J'essayais de retenir mes émotions mais c'était peine perdu. Frappant sur la porte de la loge, avec laquelle je me blessais la main, je me laissais choir sur le canapé emplit de rage. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Moi ? Égoïste ? Il ne s'était pas regardé à toujours vouloir se rapprocher de moi comme s'il… comme s'il voulait m'avoir pour lui tout seul… Je ne suis pas un objet ! Exténué, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond.

Un brusque flot d'émotion me ramena à la réalité et me réveilla dans un sursaut. Je me retrouvais assis sur mon lit, en sueur et la respiration haletante. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé ?

Soudainement, un corps bougea à mes côtés, il fit un tour puis deux avant de s'extirper de sous la couverture.

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Machinalement, je me collais à ce corps chaud et réconfortant soupirant de bien être. Là, ça allait mieux. Ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes, je leur les donné promptement.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Le rassurais-je. Rendors-toi.

Délicatement il nous allongea rapprochant nos deux corps. Je frottais mon nez au sien puis fermais les yeux un instant. Á peine quelques minutes passèrent avant que je ne les rouvre. Qu'elle était cet horrible sentiment ? J'avais, un court instant… douté ? Ce rêve que je venais de faire ou ces bras qui m'entouraient… lequel était réelle ?

Non ! Ça ne pouvait être que cet instant. Satoshi et moi dans ce lit, enlacé et plus amoureux que jamais c'était… la réalité ?

Le lendemain matin, une douce caresse sur mon menton me tira délicatement des bras de Morphée. J'ouvrais les yeux faiblement et tombais sur ses orbes chocolat tellement à croquer.

-Bonjours. Me souffla-t-il. Ça va mieux ?

Je hochais la tête avant de m'étirer à l'infini le faisant doucement sourire. Il se pencha sur moi quémandant un baisé que je ne lui refusais guère. Brusquement je me rappelais de se ressentiment qui m'avait enveloppé cette nuit, quel imbécile ! Comment des lèvres aussi sexy que réelle ne pouvaient pas être à moi ? C'était absurde.

Il se détacha de moi puis m'invita à le suivre jusque dans la cuisine où il prépara un délicieux petit-déjeuner. Je le regardais faire, le détaillant intensément battre les œufs, définitivement ce canon était à moi ! Plus de doute possible.

Après notre repas, nous nous rendîmes dans la salle de bain où, comme chaque matin, nous avions coutume de prendre une douche ensemble. Seulement, au moment même où il referma les portes de la douche, je plaquais son corps contre celle-ci l'embrassant avec passion. Ce rêve m'avait tellement perturbé que je me devais de m'excuser auprès de lui, même si c'était indirectement.

Ma bouche dévia sur son cou que je dévorais voracement n'épargnant aucune parcelle.

-Nino… Tenta-t-il. On va être en retard au boulot.

Mais je n'en fis rien. Je le voulais maintenant et ici ! Pour le convaincre, je glissais furtivement l'une de mes mains en direction de son entre-jambes où j'attrapais vivement son membre entre mes doigts, il émit rapidement un grognement, capitulant aussitôt. Fier de ma victoire je m'agenouillais afin de joindre ma bouche à ce travaille, ses gémissements commencèrent à se répercuter sur les parois de la cabine néanmoins je m'arrêtais avant qu'il ne vienne. Je déposais, tout en remontant, une multitude de baisés papillons sur son ventre, son torse, son cou, sa mâchoire et enfin ses lèvres que je mordillais presque sauvagement. Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour inverser notre position, me plaquant durement contre l'endroit où il était une seconde plus tôt. L'une de ses mains empoigna ma fesse tandis que l'autre releva ma jambe contre sa hanche. Ses doigts ne tardèrent pas entrer en moi avant qu'il ne me donne un brusque coup de rein faisant entrechoquer nos membres dressés. Je gémissais et plantais mes ongles dans la peau de son dos.

La sensation de ses doigts en moi et ses mouvements de hanches me firent voir les étoiles. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait qu'il me prenne tout de suite !

D'une voix essoufflée, je lui priais de passer aux choses sérieuses ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Retirant ses doigts de mon antre, il me retourna promptement écrasant son corps contre le mien avant de s'insinuer doucement en moi. Je renversais la tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il mordait la peau de cou, se faisant violence pour ne pas me pénétrer d'un seul coup.

Lorsque je fus prêt, il plaça l'une de ses mains sur ma taille, l'autre venant entrelacer ses doigts aux miens posés sur la porte de la douche.

Il fit un premier mouvement puis débuta ses coups de butoirs qui prirent rapidement une vitesse soutenu, cognant à maintes reprises ma prostate. Mes gémissements se lièrent aux siens, transportés par notre plaisir, un plaisir sans nom.

Pourtant, au fond de moi, j'avais cette impression très étrange et gravement mystérieuse que ce moment n'était pas habituel entre nous. Tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir me faisait l'effet d'une première fois, toutefois je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Un dernier coup de rein et il se libéra en moi tandis que je le faisais contre la paroi de la douche.

Nos respirations haletantes résonnèrent. Il se retira de moi, me faisant doucement soupirer de bien-être, puis m'embrassa l'épaule.

-Tu sais que je t'aime. Me susurra-t-il

Mon cœur s'emballa rapidement et mes lèvres s'étirèrent largement. Je lui refis face avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Une fois habillés, nous nous rendîmes dans un karaoké. Nous avions décidé de ne pas aller travailler et de profiter de cette journée en tête à tête.

Lorsque nous arrivions je remarquais une affiche sur le mur du hall « Arashi new single ! », jusque là rien d'inquiétant, toutefois un détail m'intrigua.

-Ils ont toujours étaient trois dans ce groupe ? Demandais-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

-Bah oui. Me répondit mon petit-ami en levant un sourcil. Il n'y a toujours eu qu'Aiba, Matsumoto et Sakurai, depuis près de quinze ans. Oula ! Tu dors encore mon Kazu !

Je fronçais les sourcils. Un petit détail clochait, j'étais persuadé qu'il manquait quelque chose… Néanmoins, je ne savais quoi dire.

-Qui à fait _Maou_ ? M'enquis-je soudainement.

-Ikuta Toma, pourquoi ?

-Non je veux parler de cet avocat… Naruse Ryo ?

-Ah ! Oguri Shun bien sûr.

J'écarquillais les yeux un instant puis me détendis en repensant à cette soirée que nous avions passé à visionner ce drama, cependant, tout n'était pas clair dans mon esprit.

-Et Kaibutsu-kun ?

-Le manga des années soixante ?

-Non, le drama.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de drama. Nino, t'es sur que ça va ?

Plus je réfléchissais plus je me mettais à douter de tout. Comment connaître une chose qui n'existait pas, c'était vraiment étrange.

Je me forçais à lui sourire avant de nous entrainer dans la notre petite salle de chant. Sans y penser d'avantage je lançais la première chanson qui m'attirait dans la liste et la chantais.

« Deatte suunen are wa guuzen  
Naki mo suru ne kizutsukeba juunen  
Sora ni maiagatteiku fuusen Kyasha na gonin de norikomu yureru fune* »

Satoshi, enlaça ma taille, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais leurs chansons, je pensais que tu les détestais.

-Moi ? Euh… non enfin… C'est vrai que je ne les aime pas normalement…

Je restais songeur, j'étais censé les éviter et pourtant cette musique me plaisait, même, je ne savais pourquoi, elle m'était étrangement familière, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait été écrite pour moi, ou plutôt quelqu'un comme moi ?

Dès que la chanson fut terminée, je lançais le micro à mon petit-ami qui se mit à ricaner avant de faire sa sélection. Apparemment, lui aussi semblait les apprécier puisqu'il choisi _Firefly_ du même groupe.

« You and I believe in love  
You and I believe it all  
You and I look at the rain  
Eyes like firefly **»

Sa voix commença à emplir la pièce et ce fut… un véritable enfer ! J'aimais Satoshi mais il fallait l'avouer, sa voix n'était vraiment pas faite pour le chant. Toutefois, je le laissais chanter juste parce qu'il était totalement adorable lorsqu'il se concentrait.

Nous passions l'après-midi dans cette petite salle à chanter titre sur titre et principalement venant de ce fameux groupe qui me perturbait de plus en plus. C'était comme de savoir quelque chose que l'on a au bout de la langue mais que l'on est incapable de sortir, ç'en était vraiment frustrant.

Lorsque nous libérions enfin les lieux, Satoshi ne cessa de m'adresser de large sourire, cependant, il ne me fit part de ce qui le rendait extrêmement joyeux qu'une fois dehors.

Il m'attira à lui, frottant son nez au mien. Je me perdais dans ses orbes chocolat tellement attendrissants.

-J'ai passé une très bonne après-midi avec toi. Ça faisait longtemps que l'on n'était pas sortit ensemble tous les deux… en amoureux.

Je lui souriais franchement. « Amoureux » ce mot me faisait d'avantage emballer le cœur. Comme j'aimais ce petit chenapan, je l'aimais à en crever. Délicatement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes m'offrant ainsi le baisé le plus tendre que je n'avais jamais reçu, il me fit frissonner et perdre tout pied à la réalité.

Quand il se sépara de moi, il plongea son regard dans le mien et me répéta une nouvelle fois ces trois mots qui firent exploser mon rythme cardiaque.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime encore plus. Répondais-je aussitôt en lui posant un petit baisé sur le nez

Il étira ses lèvres en un magnifique sourire brillant, tellement brillant que l'idée de le prendre en photo me vint. Néanmoins, je m'apercevais que j'avais oublié mon téléphone dans la salle du Karaoké. Je décidais donc d'y retourner pendant qu'il sifflait un taxi.

Á ce moment précis, tout ce qui devait se passer en une fraction de seconde s'écoula dans ma tête comme d'interminables minutes. Á peine eu-je le dos tourné que j'entendais un horrible crissement de pneu puis un énorme choque. Je me retournais à la hâte, distinguant déjà une foule s'assembler à quelques pas de l'endroit que je venais de quitter. Je m'approchais aussitôt, poussant les personnes me barrant le chemin lorsque… je l'aperçu, lui, l'homme de ma vie, couché au sol, inerte. Ni une ni deux, je me jetais à ses côtés tentant de le faire réagir. Chose qu'il ne fit jamais. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, le secouant, mais rien, il ne bougea jamais. Je l'appelais toutefois il ne me répondit jamais. Je relevais le haut de son corps et le serrais contre moi, la pluie commença à tomber sur nos deux corps. Mes larmes s'échouèrent sur son visage se mêlant à son sang coulant sur le bitume glacé.

Pourquoi ! En si peu de temps je venais de perdre l'unique personne qui faisait de mon monde un paradis sur terre.

Pourquoi ! Satoshi ! Pourquoi ! Je t'aime ! Pourquoi me laisses-tu ?!

Je ne veux pas te lâcher, même jamais je n'en ais eu l'idée. Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne te laisserai !

Brusquement, une étrange sensation s'empara de mon corps et l'arracha de cette réalité. Je revenais à moi en un bond. Je fis le tour des lieux, j'étais encore dans cette loge, celle où je m'étais endormi quelques minutes plutôt. Mes yeux se posèrent sur une affiche de nous cinq, je soupirais, ça n'avait été qu'un rêve après tout. Et quel rêve !

Soudainement, une goutte salée roula le long de ma joue sans que je ne puisse vraiment la contrôler. Je repensais à son corps étendu sur la route baignant dans son propre sang et… à ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment précis. C'était comme si mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Ç'avait été tellement réel que même maintenant que j'étais éveillé, je ressentais encore cette souffrance, ce vide… Je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Ça ne devait jamais arriver. Á cet instant je prenais conscience de mon erreur, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarquer. Ses regards, ses gestes, ses attentions, ses sous-entendu. Quel crétin j'étais !

Promptement, je me levais et empoignais la poignée de la porte que je tirais. Une silhouette se dessina rapidement derrière celle-ci, j'en fus tellement surpris que je restais un moment statique ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il était là, à quelques pas, aussi stupéfait que moi. Toutes ces images, tout ce que nous avions vécut dans mon rêves refirent surface en un éclair. Ni une ni deux je brisais la distance qui nous séparait, enlaçant ses épaules et humant à plein poumon la douce odeur de son cou. Il était réellement là cette fois, dans mes bras, je pouvais sentir ses muscles se relâcher lorsqu'il m'entoura enfin de ses bras, nous rapprochant un peu plus.

-Je suis désolé. Commençais-je. Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un égoïste, un égoïste aveugle et totalement idiot pour passer à côté des choses les plus importantes.

Il resserra sa prise autour de ma taille. Je relevais le visage lui faisant face. Nous étions si près l'un de l'autre que je sentais sa respiration cogner contre mes lèvres. Le souvenir des siennes sur mon corps me fit frissonner, jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette douce sensation qui m'avait enveloppée à cet instant. Délicatement, j'approchais mon visage du sien, il ne bougea pas, se contentent de plonger son regard dans le mien. Nos fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, je m'arrêtais.

-Excuses-moi, susurrais-je, je vais encore faire mon égoïste.

Sans plus attendre je fondais sur sa bouche entrouverte. Mon cœur se mit à battra la chamade, d'autant plus lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux approfondissant notre échange. Nos langues se rencontrèrent, elles jouèrent tout d'abord timidement puis cédèrent finalement sous le poids de ce fléau d'émotions qui nous submergeait.

Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, Ohno souffla un « waouh » encore sous l'effet de la surprise, faisant sourire son ami qui en une fraction de seconde l'attira dans la petite pièce avant de le projeter sur le canapé lui quémandant encore et encore ses baisés qu'il lui offrit volontiers. S'il savait qu'il n'était venu que pour l'informer qu'il devait se préparer pour sa séance photo… Quoiqu'il été resté plus de dix minutes devant la porte essayant à tout prix d'entrer.

Enfin, il avait ce qu'il avait toujours désiré alors pourquoi s'en plaindrait-il ? Nino était désormais à lui et même s'il ne savait comment il avait put subitement comprendre, il était à présent bien heureux d'apprendre que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Son rêve se réalisait enfin, le rêve d'une vie avec l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé.

* « On s'est rencontrés il y a plusieurs années par le fruit du hasard  
On a même pleuré, si on regarde bien, ça fait 10 ans  
La montgolfière qui montait dans le ciel et le bateau tanguant où l'on était tous les cinq, splendides » ARASHI – 5X10

** ARASHI - Firefly


End file.
